Bonding Through Laughter
by M1ss1ngn0
Summary: Aaron's Lucario dreams of achieving Mega-Evolution. Problem is, all she cares about is training. Aaron wants to try and show her that a Pokemon and trainer must have a deep bond as well as great strength, but how can he get across to her?
1. What about the trainer and Pokemon bond?

*Thud...thud thud...thump!*

"Ow! Hrggh...Uh...I yield!" 16 year old Aaron yelled, slapping the floor twice as he was pinned...again, by his Lucario, Luci. She got off of him, and went over to the edge of the mat they were sparring on, and put her 2 front paws on the floor, looking up at him, obviously waiting to start again. Aaron was still trying to get up from being beaten for the 5th time that morning, "Aw come on Luci, I'm already tired. Doubt I would be a good opponent after all that..."

The Lucario shook her head, "Too bad, you know that your the only one who can spar me."

With a sigh, Aaron managed to get up and go to the opposite side of the ring, and took up the same stance as Luci._ She's right...Luci is my only Pokemon, and it's only me and her living in this cabin, _Aaron thought, _And she doesn't really try to hurt me...at least not badly._ Both of them lived in a cabin out in the woods near Shalour City, where the Tower of Master stood with its famous statue of a Mega-Lucario inside. As he prepared to take on Luci again, old thoughts passed through Aaron's mind. _How long has it been since I first found her, and when I showed her the tower?_

Aaron had been living in the woods, watching over the cabin for his family while they were working at the other end of the region, when he first met Luci, a Riolu at the time. She had been in a battle of some kind, and the beaten, injured Riolu was hiding under the cabins porch when Aaron first found her as he came back from visiting the nearby city. He heard he whimpering from her injuries, and after a small chase, multiple bites, and a punch to a very painful area, Aaron managed to carry her inside to try and treat her wounds. In the present, Aaron gave a small smile. _Luci has always been stubborn and resilient, maybe too much for her own good._

It took some time and some more small wounds on Aaron's part, but soon Luci came to trust Aaron, and enjoyed his company and help. After catching and naming her, Aaron also enjoyed the help and company Luci offered him. Helping with cabin life, regular sparring and more made both their lives better, and both the Lucaio and human were happy. Aaron suddenly frowned, remembering when their happy life together changed. _After I took her to see the statue of the Mega-Lucario...she changed._

Aaron had brought Luci, still a Riolu at the time, to Shalour City to pick up supplies. He thought it would be nice to show her the famous statue, but when she saw it, Luci changed. She soon evolved when they got back to the cabin, as well as gaining the ability to communicate with Aaron, and she told him, "I will become just like that statue, a Mega-Lucario, and I will not stop training until I'm strong enough."

That was 1 month ago, and now all Luci cared about was sparring. The Pokemon living in the woods around them soon became too weak for Luci, and Aaron became the only suitable opponent. He couldn't take her to challenge Gyms and other trainers, having little money as it was coming in from his parents, and had no real experience with Pokemon battles anyways. Aaron soon found himself in a less-than-fortunate situation, he wanted Luci to be happy and try to help her fulfill her dream, as impossible as it sounded, but he knew training was only have the battle to Mega-Evolution. _She just doesn't understand the bonding required between a Pokemon and their trainer. All she cares about now is training and meditating, does she even listen to me anymore? _Aaron thought. _Come to think of it, has she even smiled, or laughed once since she evolved? _He remembered the happier days he spent with Luci when she was a Riolu, and the contrast that today was to those memories.

Aaron was suddenly brought back to the present as Luci rushed at him. He block her first 2 punches, and tried to counter with a punch of his own, but was quickly brought down with by a sweep of Luci's legs. He tried to roll away, but Luci had predicted that, and jumped onto his back while he was face down and tying to roll. She grabbed both of Aaron's arms and pinned them behind his back. She stared at the wriggling body of her trainer, and shook her head with disappointment. _Come on Aaron, if I'm becoming stronger than you, how will I train...how will I become a Mega-Lucario? _Luci thought.

About 10 seconds of fruitless struggling later, Aaron yelled, "I yield!" once again, and Luci got off of him. She then headed to the corner of the training room and sat on her meditating mat, and did the only other activity she did to train, meditating. Aaron took a bit longer to get up, but after he did, he approached the Lucario. "Luci...look at me." She opened 1 eye to look at him. "There is more required to Mega-evolving than just this-"

"I know," Luci said and she suddenly stood up, looking into Aaron's eyes, being almost the same height as he was. "If you are becoming weaker than I am, I must do something else, without you," she said with frown, "All else that I know is meditating with my aura. If that is all I can do to achieve Mega-Evolution, than so be it." She turned her back on him and sat down on the mat again.

Aaron looked away, thoughts passing through his mind. _She's even more stubborn and serious than when I met her, and is she even rejecting me...? _Feeling hurt, he turned to leave the room. _Come on Luci, just smile, or laugh, anything but this...You aren't the Pokemon that I loved living with. Is it that hard for you just to smile? Wait... _An idea began forming in Aaron's mind. _As dumb as it sounds, could it really break her out of this slump she's in? Only choice I have...or she just might start living in the training room._ He turned to the Lucario again, clearing his throat to get her attention, "Ummm, Luci, I have an idea." The Lucario turned her head, eyes still closed, but listening. "Have you heard the phrase 'Learning from failure'? Maybe if you let me win in a sparring match, perhaps it may help a bit?"

Luci turned back to face the wall, in thought, _Really Aaron? Is that the best idea you can come up with?...Well it's better than nothing,_ Before standing up and facing Aaron. "If that is the best option, as much as I don't like it, then we could try."

With a grin, Aaron went back over to the mat ring and took up stance, while Luci took her place, looking bored. Aaron rushed forward and started with a single punch, which Luci expertly blocked. He then followed up by sweeping Luci's legs out from under her, similar to what she did to him. She landed on her butt, and Aaron quickly made his way behind her. He wrapped his legs around her waist, and put his arms under hers, then over, pulling back. Luci now had her arms pinned outwards, unable to move them, and was pinned to the floor by Aaron's legs. "You know," the Lucario commented, "I could have easily moved before you made your way behind me. Heck, I could have jumped back from that leg sweep, your just to slow Aaron."

"Says the Lucario who is pinned at the moment?" Aaron shot back.

"Whatever, I yield," Luci said, in a bored, emotionless tone.

"You see, that's been the problem with you and I," Aaron said, not letting Luci go, "That tone, all you care about is training, day in and day out. We never talk or spend time together, like when you were a Riolu, anymore."

"Well, I'm not a Riolu anymore, in case you haven't noticed, or are you blind?"

"Bonding between a Pokemon and trainer is just as, if not more important to achieve Mega-Evolution. And you, Luci, have been neglecting that."

"Nothing is more important than training! Now can you let me go?!" she said, starting to raise her voice and struggling against Aaron's pinning grip.

"Nope, not until you promise to spend a day with me, no training or sparring of any kind, just bonding as Pokemon and trainer."

Luci stopped struggling and shook her head, "A day without training? You know I would never agree to such a ridiculous idea...So are you just going to hold me until I agree to that?" She said while trying to wiggle her stuck, outstretched arms, "Cause if so, we are going to be here for a while."

"Oh, we will be here for a while, until you agree, yes. Though I doubt you are gonna enjoy it, so why not just promise me you'll do what I say?"

"Hmph, you obviously don't know my patience. Have you seen how long I've been able to meditate Aaron?"

"I've seen how long you've been able to meditate without interruption. Though I doubt you can focus or enjoy our sit while you are laughing uncontrollably."

"Wait, laughing? Why would I be laughing-"

Aaron quickly changed his grip, raising Luci's arms above her head and wrapping his left arm around them. He then laid back onto his back, keeping his legs around the Lucario's waist, so that Luci was still pinned to his body. It ended up to Aaron being on his back, his legs around Luci's waist, pinning her body, her back on his stomach. His left arm wrapped around both of Luci's arms kept them pinned above her head, while keeping his right arm free.

"I've also noticed that since you evolved, you haven't smiled or laughed once, which is a shame. I always liked it when you laughed and smiled as a Riolu. So, since you won't agree to a day just to bond as Pokemon and trainer, and since you have never laughed in such a long time, thought I'd get 2 Fletchlings with 1 stone." _Wow, I sound different when I'm not the one pinned...neat._

Luci was completely still, _Wait, he doesn't mean to._ Before quietly saying, "You don't mean to..."

"Yes, and when you think about it, this is still training in a sense, since Tickle is a Pokemon attack."

Luci's eyes went wide and started to struggle against Aaron's grip, but it was no use. Aaron brought up his right hand and started to scratch a little under her chest spike at her furry belly. Luci's reaction was instantaneous, squirming in Aaron's grip while soft giggles come from her muzzle, "HeeheeheestahpitheeheestahpAaronhahahahah!"

"Nope," he responded, starting to tickle Luci harder, "not until you agree to what I said."

Luci began to squirm and laugh harder. _No! I can hold out! I won't be beaten! I...won't..._Luci found it difficult to focus as she laughed harder. "Ahahahaha!Staphittttt!Hahahahahh!Aaarhahaharonnnn!"

"You still have that great laugh by the way Luci. Shame it's been so long since I've heard it. Now, what about here..." Aaron said as he started to tickle around and in Luci's small navel.

Aaron was surprised by Luci's reaction, bucking against his legs that were still holding her waist to his body, her feet kicking empty air, "Hahahahahah!Nothahhaahtherehahahahah!"

"Not there? Ok then, what about here?" he said, as he moved his hand into her underarms.

"Nooohohohoho!Hahahahahah!Staphpstaphstaphhhhhhh!Hahahahah!

"Wow, if your this weak to a tickle attack, it's a good thing no Pokemon has used it on you yet. Now, only one other spot left." Aaron said as he began to dig into her sides.

The Lucario's reaction was similar to when he attacked her bellybutton, "Nooohahahahah!Staphithahah!Aarhahahonnnn!Pleaheheheheehsseee!"

"You know what you have to say to stop this Luci, I'm waiting."

"Hahahaahahahahah!Ohohohohohkayheheheehey!Ihahahgivehahahahah!"

Aaron slowed to a near stop, but continued to run a finger around Luci's furry navel, occasionally dipping it in, "Well Luci? Do you agree?"

Luci continued to squirm and giggle, but managed to get out, "Yesssseheheheh!Nohohotrainingheheh!Ihahahagreehehehehe!"

"On your honor?"

"Yessheheeheheh!"

"Good! Thank you Luci!" Aaron said as he released her from his grip. He rolled and sat up on his heels, watching the Lucario breathe on the mat. As she turned to face him, he gave her a sincere smile. "Sorry Luci, but there is more to it all than just training. Bonding between a trainer and Pokemon is required to achieve Mega-Evolution, and I want you to achieve your dream. I just had to...convince you about the bonding, as well as getting you out of that slump you've been in. You ok Luci?" he asked as he reached out a hand.

Luci just stared at him for a few seconds, as her breathing became normal again. _...It's just like when he had to hold me down to give me a Potion for my wounds when we first met...Hmph, he still cares about me that much to attack me?..._She took Aaron's hand and stood up, and stared into his eyes, and nodded.

Aaron smiled and began to walk out of the room, "Come on! I'm hungry for some lunch, and I think we both could rest for the rest of the day, don't you think?"

Luci nodded and began to follow Aaron out of the room, but as soon as she saw him leave, she stopped, standing in the room all by herself. _So, you want to bond as a Pokemon and trainer, right Aaron? Ok then, I have to admit, maybe I was a bit wrong on what I need to achieve Mega-Evolution...Thanks...But as for the bonding, _Luci thought as a mischievous grin began to grow on her face, _I'd assume my revenge would count as bonding? After all, you would be smiling...and laughing." _The Lucario's mischievous grin become a smile as she walked out of the room, but Luci was already planning the 'bonding' with Aaron that would occur the next day.


	2. Luci's revenge and bonding

Luci smiled as her plan began to form of the 'bonding' with Aaron that would occur the next day. However, she ran into a few problems. _I can't pin Aaron while sparring, I promised him no training. Also, when he said that Tickle was a Pokemon attack...Well, I think I can take care of that, but I'll come up with something later to pin him._

The Lucario got up from the table she was eating lunch at with her trainer, and headed for the front door. "I'm going out for a while, going to meet my friend in the wild."

Aaron looked up from his sandwhich, "I thought we were going to rest for the day?"

"No, you said we would start our little bonding time tomorrow. It's still today, so I can still train, meditate, heck, do whatever I want for the rest of the day."

Aaron sighed and shrugged, "Stubborn dog."

"Hmph," Luci responed with as she stepped outside. _Don't worry Aaron, you'll be apologizing to me soon enough...Wow, this really does feel fun!_

A few hours later, as the sun began to dip, Aaron looked up to see Luci come back into the cabin. "Enjoy you time with your friend? Let me guess, more training?"

"Nope, something better," Luci said with a small grin.

Aaron's eyebrows narrowed, _This isn't really like Luci, she's already started changing already? Well, it'll make our time together better anyways, and it's nice to see her smile. _He said aloud, "Ok then, well, maybe it will help with our time together tomorrow. Thanks again Luci, for agreeing and all, I'm sure we are on the right track to getting you to achieve Mega-Evolution. You don't feel bad about me tickling you, right?"

Luci shrugged, "Hey, you thought it was the right thing to do, and it did get me thinking about a few things. Maybe training non-stop isn't all I need to do to become a Mega-Lucario, as crazy as it sounds. And as much as I don't want to admit it...*mumbles*"

"What was that Luci?"

"Nothing!" The Lucario replied, before heading to the training room, "I'm going to meditate for a while, come get me when dinner's ready."

With another sigh, Aaron got up and went to prepare the final meal of the day, "Well, looks like a few things about her are still the same. I hope I can get through to her more tomorrow."

As Aaron began to fix the meal, Luci could tell from the scent of food wafting into the training room as she was meditating, the Lucario went over ideas in her mind for her revenge plus bonding time with Aaron for tomorrow. _ My friend has been able to help with that one important part, now the problem of getting Aaron pinned or unable to move._ _Again, sparring is out of the question, so I have to try and catch him off guard. Aaron is a heavy sleeper, so my best chance to strike is probably as he wakes up. He does keep some rope in the house, but probably not enough...ehh, that sounds weird...yeah no tying him down. Come on Luci, think! Your a Fighting type, you have to know the weaknesses of your opponent! Now let's see, what weaknesses does Aaron have. Pretty sure he is ticklish, but I need to get him immobile before I start. I'll also have to find his most ticklish places...Wait...the parts of the body...nerves...that's it! _The Lucario stood up, _Perfect! This will work out well._

"Luci! Dinner's ready!"

"Coming Aaron!" As Luci walked towards the door, the same mischievous grin appeared on her face. _Just like you said Aaron, getting 2 Fletchlings with 1 stone. I can get my revenge, and you can get the bonding experience that you wanted. And I'm sure you are going to looove it!_

After eating dinner, both of them turned in. Aaron retired to his small bedroom, and Luci went to sleep/meditate on the couch, eagerly awaiting for her time for revenge. _I have never felt this distracted from sleeping or meditating...Am I this excited for my revenge against Aaron, or is this the beginning of the bonding that he has been talking about...Whatever it is, I like it. _With a another grin on her face, Luci finally was able to fall asleep.

Luci opened her eyes suddenly before relaxing. _Another dream, so close to Mega-Evolving, but I always wake up before it's done! _"Why?!" She punched her pillow, before looking up and over at Aaron's room, listening in case he woke up. After hearing nothing but soft snoring, Luci got up to look at a clock. _Hmm, it's close to dawn, so technically it's tomorrow. I could...nah. I won't get him while he's sleeping, that's not fair, but as soon as he wakes up._ Luci's mischievous grin appeared again as she began walking towards Aaron's room. She carefully opened the door, making close to no noise, and made her way to Aaron, standing over him as he was sleeping.

Luci looked at her trainer, at his messy, dirty blond hair, at his face, everything about him, and began thinking. _What he did yesterday...Have I really been blinded by my training? Bonding...like when I was a Riolu...Ok Aaron, I'll admit, I was wrong. You were right about the need for a trainer and Pokemon bond...heh. I haven't even started yet, but I love this feeling. Wake up soon Aaron, and we shall begin our 'bonding'. _With another grin on her face, Luci went over to the window and meditated, waiting for her trainer to wake up.

Little over an hour later, Aaron woke up from his sleep. Rubbing his eyes and looking around, he was surprised to see Luci in his room, meditating by the window. _Why is she here, she never comes in my room unless it's something important._ "Hey Luci, morning...*Yawn* What are you doing in here, is something wrong?

Luci opened her eyes and stared out the window, surprised to feel her heart beginning to race. _Wow, am I really that excited to get revenge? Or is this just plain fun? Whatever is happening, I'm liking it! _She got up from her cross-legged meditating position, and turned around to face Aaron, a smile on her face. "No, nothing's wrong Aaron, just eager to begin our day bonding as Pokemon and trainer!"

Aaron had a curious look on his face, he swung his legs over to the edge of the bed, in a sitting position. "You, are eager to begin a day of bonding? I thought I would have to drag you to do everything today. Hey, not saying I don't like it, but I didn't expect such a thing from you."

"Really Aaron? I'm hurt that you would think such a thing." Luci said with a mocking grin on her face.

_Ok, this is definitely not how she acts, she's done a complete 180 from her attitude yesterday...what's going on here? _Aaron thought, but he said, "...Ok then Luci, well, might as well get ready for the day," as he was about to stand up.

But Luci rested a paw on his shoulder and gently, but forcibly, pushed him back down to sit on the bed, holding him there.

"Hey! Luci, what gives?! I thought I told you no training!"

The Lucario shook her head, the smile on her face still there, "Actually Aaron, I'd thought we'd start our bonding immediately."

"What are you talking about Luci? What do you mean by-" but Aaron stopped talking as he looked at Luci's face, her smile turning into a mischievous grin, "Uhh...Luci?"

Luci quickly brought up her other paw and put it on Aaron's opposite shoulder. And at the same time, she squeezed both paws at points inbetween Aaron's neck and shoulders. The effect was instantaneous, Aaron's eyes went wide and he crumpled to the bed, laying on his back.

"Luci! What did you do, ugh!" he tried to move, but his body wouldn't respond, he could only move his head slightly and talk. "You promised no sparring or training, so what-Hey! What are you doing!"

While Aaron was still struggling and questioning Luci, the Lucario was rearranging his body. She brought his feet back on the bed and placed them together, next to each other. She then moved to his upper body, placing her trainer's body flat on his back and lying on the bed like he was sleeping earlier. She then moved his arms above his head. When she was done, she looked, with a wide grin, at her handiwork. Aaron was lying on his back, spread-eagle in the center of the bed, feet placed next to each other near the end of the bed. His head was whipping back and forth, as he tried to move and as he yelled at Luci to explain herself, but the rest of his body only twitched every once in a while. _Even better he only wears pajama bottoms to bed, _Luci thought.

"Gah! What did you Luci?! Why are you doing this?!"

Luci gave Aaron a kind smile as she replied, looking down at him as she stood beside the bed, "You said you wanted a day of bonding with no training? Well here it is. We aren't sparring aren't we? And you were the one who gave me the idea of 2 Fletchlings with 1 stone anyways."

Aaron went quiet as his mind began to process the details and what was happening. _Wait, is she going to-? Oh no, oh Arceus no! _"Wait Luci! You really aren't going to-?"

Luci's grinned turned mischievous, and she climbed up onto the bed, straddling Aaron above his hips. "Yep. I can get my revenge, and we can bond together as I'm doing so! It's a win win, would you say?"

"Wait! I meant spend the day together, talking, playing around, not this!"

"Well, we are together and talking at the moment, and I'm sure what's next can be considered playing. Now Aaron," Luci said, reaching out a paw, "Where did you tickle me first yesterday?"

Aaron tried another last ditch effort, struggling, but could only move his head, "Just tell me, what did you do to me?!"

Luci grin grew wider, "I'm a Fighting type, I need to know the weaknesses of everyone I fight, and I know about some certain pressure and nerve points that can help with what I want. Oh, don't worry Aaron! The effects will only last for say, about and half an hour? Now, oh yeah! You started at my belly yesterday!" Luci started to reach towards Aaron's bare stomach.

"W-Wait! Can't we talk about this?" Aaron pleaded.

Luci tipped her head to one side, "Well, maybe, but at the moment we are losing precious time bonding...so no." Luci then took 1 paw and began to circle around Aaron's stomach.

Just like Luci, Aaron's reaction was instantaneous, "Luhuhuhchehehehehe!Nohohoho!Hahahahahah!" His head was swinging back and forth, but everything below his head couldn't move.

Luci giggled along with Aaron, "Hehe! There! You're laughing, I'm laughing, I would call that bonding of Pokemon and trainer!" Luci then brought in her second paw and began to tickle him harder.

"Hahaahahahahahah!Nohohohohfairhhahaahahah!"

"What do you mean? Oh, 2 paws? Well, let's just say 1 paw if for revenge, the other is for bonding!" She then moved her paws up and began to dig into his underarms.

"Gahahahahahah!Staphitttthahahahahah!Nohohohohomorehahahaha!"

"Nu uh. Not until I give you the same treatment you gave me yesterday! Now what about here?" The Lucario moved her paws down and dug into both of Aaron's sides.

His laughter began to grow, "Nohohohohahahahahahahah!Nothahahahatherehheheher!Plehehehehehehehseee!"

"Oh? You're really ticklish on your sides? Good to know! Now, I think I left one spot untouched." She took 1 paw and began to swirl it around and in Aaron's navel.

While his laughter decreased, Aaron didn't stop laughing, "Heheheheheheh!Luhuhucehehehehehehehe!Staphstaphstaph!"

Luci gave a playful pout, "Aww, you're not that ticklish there? Shame..." She stopped there, but then slowly ran 1 paw up and down Aaron's right side, and continuing to talk, "Now, I think that is everywhere you tickled me yesterday?"

Aaron, still giggling, answered, "Yesssheheheh! That'sithahahahah!Staphnowhahahah!"

Luci slowed to a stop, looking down at her trainer as he began to get control of his breathing. "Now that was fun! How are you feeling Aaron?"

After he finish gasping, he looked up at the Lucario, "Wh-Why did you do that?"

Another small grin from Luci, "Didn't I already tell you? I wanted revenge for yesterday, and you wanted some time to bond, so why not do both at the same time?"

"I can't believe you did that...Can you get off of me now and let me up?" Aaron asked.

Luci got off Aaron, and stood at the side of the bed, but shook her head at his second request, "Sorry Aaron, you're gonna be stuck like that for about, oh...15 more minutes?"

Aaron's face changed to annoyed, "That's always the problem with you, your too stubborn! You didn't even think about me in this, asking me, just your revenge! I wanted to start the day off well, and you-"

Luci waved her paw, cutting him off, "In case you didn't notice, you didn't ask me when you attacked me yesterday. Also, you had fun yesterday, just seems fair I get my fun too, equality. And I'm sure you had some fun with this, like I did yesterday, don't lie Aaron."

Aaron looked away and kept silent.

"Also, please take back your comment about me being stubborn."

Aaron looked back at Luci, "I'm sorry for the way I said it, but like it or not, your are a stubborn Lucario."

Luci brought her face close to Aaron's, "The way I see it, your not in the position to talk back." She then climbed back up onto the bed and sat on Aaron's ankles.

"Hey what are you," Aaron then realized what she was going to do, "Oh no, don't you dare. Don't, you, dare."

Luci glanced back and grinned, "Do what? This?" She then ran her paws up and down Aaron's feet.

Aaron began laughing even harder than before, "Hahahahahah!NohohohohLuciehhehehehehehehheNotthereheheheher!"

"Wow, this must be your worst spot huh? Let's see what happens when I do this!" Luci pulled his toes back with 1 paw, and tickled under them with the other.

Aaron laughed harder and harder, "Hahahaha!Staphstaphstaphstaphstaph!Nohohohohomorehehehehahahahahahaha!Pleehehehehehehehehseeee!"

Luci finally stopped at his feet, but moved back to his upper body.

"P-please Luci...*gasp* N-no more." Aaron gasped.

"Do you take it back?"

"Y-yes..."

"Welllll, I accept your apology, but I have one more thing to show you." Luci's eyes began to glow, "My friend I met with yesterday is very good with teaching new moves. Know what this one is?"

Aaron's eyes grew wide, "Oh no, please no."

"I actually think this is a great way to end this little moment we are having, since you'll be able to move soon. Now..." Luci began to tickle all over Aaron's body.

Aaron's laughter grew more and more as Luci tickled everywhere, a few tears began to spring up from his eyes as well, "Hahahahah!Nohohostaphpleheheehehehseee!I'mbeggheheheheingyouhehahahahahahaah!" Soon, Aaron began to flail around as he regained control of his body. "Nohohoho!Staphahahahaahah!Ihahahyieldheheheheeheh!"

Luci stopped and Aaron rolled off the bed and onto the floor, gasping for breath.

"There! Wasn't that fun? Come on, you wanted a day of bonding as Pokemon and trainer, and isn't this a nice way to start it off?" She held out a paw to help him up.

Taking her paw, Aaron got up, "Well, I haven't laughed that hard before, that's for sure. And to tell you the truth...I did like it a bit."

"See? We are already bonding! Now come on, I'm hungry and you have to make breakfast." Luci left the room, heading for the kitchen.

Aaron shook his head and smiled, "That was something Luci, but watch your back. We both now know a weakness we both have, and I'm sure it will play a factor in future sparring matches."


End file.
